


Going Nowhere

by ishipthat



Series: Going Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Future Fic, Last Chance, M/M, Post Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/pseuds/ishipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ new job had meant a lot of business trips, working with marketing companies all over the world. It wasn’t the most exciting thing he’d ever known, and certainly not something he would’ve seen himself doing back in High School, but it’s a job and it puts a roof over his head away from Beacon Hills.</p><p>In the aftermath of the nogitsune, Stiles decides to leave Beacon Hills and all of his friends behind him. But years later his plane catches fire, and he only has a few minutes left to live. He makes one last phone call before going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on tumblr; **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you tell them?**  
>  Written before the end of season 3b (after 3x21), so I have no idea how this nogitsune stuff plays out.  
> I have no idea if half the technical stuff was plausible, but lets just roll with it ;)  
> ~ Jake

Stiles’ new job had meant a lot of business trips, working with marketing companies all over the world. It wasn’t the most exciting thing he’d ever known, and certainly not something he would’ve seen himself doing back in High School, but it’s a job and it puts a roof over his head away from Beacon Hills.

He just couldn’t face that town anymore. All he saw in the eyes of his friends was the reflection of the monster that had possessed him; every street corner was a loaded gun in a game of Russian roulette, and the people he’d hurt - the _nogitsune_ hurt - were the bullets. And he still had trouble separating his hands from the hands of the nogitsune, because at one point they’d been around Derek’s neck, they had twisted a knife in Scott’s stomach, they’d _killed_ people. It felt like those memories had seeped into his skin, permanent like a tattoo.

He felt the heat of the fire before the smell of smoke reached him, before the screams started. Despite the crappy air conditioning and loosened tie Stiles was breaking out a sweat, and it didn’t even seem significant until it was too late. For what, he didn’t know. The panic and screaming and frantic scrambling for oxygen masks seemed to happen before Stiles’ brain switched into gear and by that time he’d already realized he was either going down with this plane or jumping.

This was it. This was his life and it was almost over and he couldn’t for the life of him think of what to do with his last minutes. He knew he should call someone, his dad, Scott maybe, but there had to be something else. This was going to be his last chance to talk to anyone, and he had nothing to say to his dad and Scott that they didn’t already know - _I love you, it was great, thank you, don’t you dare cry at my funeral, bury me next to mom._

If you even find the body, he thought for a morbid moment.

And then it flashed across his mind, completely ridiculously if he was honest, because it had been years since they last talked and that was only at Scott’s wedding where they’d been standing at the damn alter beside each other. It’d caused Stiles a lot of sleepless nights, that image. Derek in a suit, standing beside him at an alter, in a fucking church of all places. It had driven him crazy, at the time.

Derek was probably the biggest regret in his life, but he couldn’t have been much else. He could’ve heartbreak or stilted conversations or awkward eye contact. He could’ve been anger and bitterness and _resentment_. But out of all that, he could never have been _his_. So why even try? He didn’t because he knew silence was better than pity, hatred, or any of the other options.

He was dialing the number before he could even think to stop himself. After everything he’d been through, he didn’t want to stop himself. He took this boring fucking job so he could afford to move away from Beacon Hills for everyone else. He did it for the people who blamed him for the pain, chaos, and strife. Stiles only saw his dad on his birthday and Christmas because he didn’t want his dad to have to pretend everything was still the same as before. Everything he’d done after the nogitsune was for everyone who was left. And partly, though he tried to deny it, was to punish himself.

This moment was for him. This was for every damn second that he gave up trying to put things right in Beacon Hills. This was for-

"Stiles?" Derek’s voice is thin over the roaring around him.

"Derek," The name catches in his throat the way it used to when he was still in High School, stupidly optimistic and young. "I- I’m on a plane. I won’t ever be coming back…"

"What’s going on, are you okay?" The concern in Derek’s voice almost kills him - it will kill him soon - because for this moment he can convince himself it’s genuine, that maybe Derek has missed him.

"I don’t have long. I need to tell you something. You need to-" Tears are catching on his cheek silently and he doesn’t even bother to compose himself. "I need you to hear this, because I won’t ever get a chance to say it again." He’s choking out his words around sobs, and he wishes selfishly that Derek cares.

"Stiles, please, don’t cut me out again." Maybe Derek can tell that Stiles only has minutes left to live and is putting on a show so he can die with some semblance of dignity.

"Derek, I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen." The wetness gathers at the bottom of Stiles’ chin, and he wretches out sobs so loudly it’s a miracle if Derek can even understand what he’s saying. "I was in love with you when I saved you from drowning in that pool, I was in love with you when you stopped Chris from killing me, I was in love with you at Scott’s fucking wedding, and I’m still in love with you now."

There’s a beat where Stiles gasps for breath, thinking it typical that he’s going to die having a panic attack with tears soaking the front of his shirt. “Me too,” He hears over the crackle of the receiver.

"Dere- don’t fucking, stop playing with me. Not now, please God, don’t say this to try and make me feel better."

"Stiles, I never stopped loving you, even after you left, and I won’t stop loving you just because you took a job out of town. You can’t just call me out of the blue after three years, tell me you love me, and expect to disappear forever. I couldn’t-"

"The plane’s going down." And that shuts Derek up straight away. He thinks he hears a broken sob on the end of the phone, but he can’t tell because the turbulence and lack of air is making his head feel like it’s going to explode. "I’m sorry for-"

All Derek hears after that is a rush of air, followed by the dial tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. maybe Stiles lives through this, maybe not? Maybe they were flying low enough to escape...


End file.
